


【PPVV同人】【嘉纳火炉&九泉晴人】Ophelia番外——二人のマリア

by KokonoeHotaru



Category: Psycho-Pass, Psycho-Pass Virtue and Vice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokonoeHotaru/pseuds/KokonoeHotaru
Summary: Ophelia的番外，算是我自己给自己补充的设定（笑）本系列成文比较早，有部分私设注意番外是完全嘉纳视角。本篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883293
Kudos: 2





	【PPVV同人】【嘉纳火炉&九泉晴人】Ophelia番外——二人のマリア

Episode 1 “马厩里的玛利亚”

遇见他是在那个事件的现场。

我清楚地记得那是个晴朗得有些反常的晴日，

天空中一片云彩都没有。

世田谷的高级住宅区，出现了奇怪的区域压力指示。

“厩户真理弥，女，57岁，画家，西比拉公认艺术家。她的作品在上流社会非常有厚望，本人也是社交界的宠儿，然而截止昨晚她已经连续三天没有外出或者被人目击的记录了。”监视官平静地简述着被排查出异常的住户的具体情况。

“画家什么的在家画画连续很久不出门不应该很正常吗？”一旁的大城问道。

“她可不是一般的社交名媛。”我翻查着资料：“每晚都会外出或者在家举办宴会，几乎不可能连续三天没有人见过她。但同时画作产量稳定又高效，还都是特别费工夫的那种古典画法。”

“古……典？”大城歪着头有些摸不着头脑的样子

“把细节展现到极致，色彩浓烈的风格。”我笑着对他说。

“火炉桑你还真是喜欢这些东西啊。”大城笑着说：“所以今天就我们三个人吗？”

“本来就没有收到实质性的被害报告，再加上这一片是高级住宅区……”监视官冷冷地将两只dominator交给我们：“宅内的全息影像系统设置在无人状态，厩户独身独居，建筑物分两层，设计图已经分发到你们的终端，大城搜查一楼，嘉纳二楼。”

“了解！”

“呀~~~还真是不一般的有钱人家啊。“通讯频道里大城不住地发出赞叹：“明明都是落地大玻璃窗却都用遮光窗帘挡起来，啊……”他突然吃惊地说：“这不是最新的可以发生全息影像的超薄型号布料嘛！？”

“但是二楼完全是另一个样子呢。”我尽量压低了声音：“完全暗室，走廊都没有窗。”

L字型的走廊被环抱的一侧在建筑设计上有三扇门，

“Melchior，Caspar，Balthazar”三扇门上依次刻着这样的字。

真是恶趣味的设计，我心里嘀咕。

就算在这里诞生了耶稣，也会在降生之时就直接被判定为潜在犯而被终生隔离吧。

西比拉的世界里没有神明，也不需要其他的神明。

但是当我走到最后那扇名为Balthazar的门前的时候，靠近走廊尽头的一侧还有一扇门。

和其他三扇门不同，最后一扇门没有篆刻任何的门铭。

但是门缝里却透出了光。

我一手举着dominator，一手打开了那扇没有名字的门。

面前的光芒有些刺眼，我下意识地用手遮挡了一下。

油画颜料的味道混杂着一种难以名状的熟悉气味扑面而来。

在画室底板的正中央有一个坐着的身影。

随着眼睛渐渐习惯了稍许久违的光明，我逐渐看清了眼前的人。

他从头披着亚麻色的布材，瘦小的身躯几乎都披在里面分不清男女。

但年轻的脸庞显然不是早已老态龙钟的厩户真理弥。茶色的头发遮挡住了一只眼睛，另一只眼也应该是垂着或者闭着的，背后窗户里带来强烈的背光让他的面庞有些朦胧，但看轮廓便能分辨出精致。

他的腿上躺着一个毫无生气的身躯，看轮廓应该是一名女性。

我将手里的dominator对准了茶发的身影。

“犯罪系数，99，非执行对象，锁起扳机。”

然而关于目标的个人信息却是一片空白。

突然，他抬起了头。

披在身上的布随着他的动作落下，

阳光射进来，把他清瘦的脸庞照亮。

那是一张骨相上就能赋予人美感的脸庞，

高挺的鼻子，纤薄的嘴唇。

下垂的眼睑在脸上仿佛两道恰到好处的痕。

像是一尊从雕像里苏醒的生命，他抬起了眼睛望向我这边。

而就在那四目相对的一瞬间，我脑海里闪过一个从来不曾出现的念头。

此生的孽，或许终将被他了结。

“犯罪系数，102，执行对象，执行模式——非致命麻醉枪……”

“厩户真理弥的案子从我们这里转到一系去了，嘉纳和大城把你们手头的案卷整理一下，下午4点之前交到我的终端上。”监视官走进办公室朝我和大城说。

“诶？？？那个在现场发现的青年的身份弄清了吗？”大城显得有点失望：“还没看到过西比拉世代的开膛手杰克长什么样呢。”

“实验室里的数据对照并找不到相应的资料，不过DNA对比结果厩户真理弥应该是亲子关系。”监视官径直朝办公室最里面自己的位置走去。

“？？？？他杀了自己的母亲吗？”大城惊讶地叫起来。

“人不一定是他杀的。“我说：“现场所有的证据只能证明我破门而入的那一刻他捧着厩户真理弥的无头尸。而且他的色相很不稳定但总是在100左右徘徊所以也没法对他强行使用记忆挖掘。”

“也不能算母亲吧。一般有母亲不给自己的孩子起名字还把他关在屋里几十年不让任何人知道的吗。”顺手抄起椅背上的监视官外套：“我去废弃区处理humanist的案子，片桐和宫泽已经在做出发准备了。”

“监视官又要去现场吗？”大城有些诧异。

“没办法啊，人手不足。”他摇摇头：“新人的监视官还没个影。”

“一路小心，监视官。”

他朝我额首示意，匆忙地离开了办公室。

然而就此他再也没回来。

humanist这一次的作案仿佛瞄准了公安局人手不足的空档，用对于地形的熟悉将赶去的执行官和监视官拆散后各个击破，当然也包括他。

而我也再没见过厩户真理弥的儿子，那个茶发的青年。

……

“那好，作为我们与你合作的诚意的见证，你可以从这些人里选择一个作为你的搭档。当然记忆和人格我们都会负责消除和重新编辑干净。”

潜在犯矫治中心的研究室里，禾生局长交给我一个列着一系列潜在犯资料的平板。

仿佛就像是旧时代的所谓选举，给你指定好了一些无关痛痒的候选人作为“容器”进行挑选，然后瓶子里装的还是他们的酒的“自由”。

所有的人都以编号命名，无关痛痒地写着入所前的经历。

我看到了他。

一切的经历空白，只有编号的部分写着苍白无力的No.9。

我看着他面无表情却不觉得僵硬的照片苦笑，

连瓶子都为我选好了，西比拉真是了不起呢。

“决定是他了么。”局长问。

“恩。”我将手中的平板交还给局长：“还需要我做什么吗？”

“是啊，为No.9起一个代号吧。”局长接过我的平板：“像个人的名字就行。”

旧时代自由大放送。

“那就叫晴人吧。”我说：“九泉晴人。”

“哦？因为No.9吗？”

“恩。”我一挑眉毛：“因为他可是要陪我到黄泉的人啊。”

我清楚地记得那是个晴朗得有些反常的晴日，

天空中一片云彩都没有。

Episode 2 “抹大拉的玛利亚”

（待续）


End file.
